who can take control better
by kakashi'slover29
Summary: who can take control better kakashi or sakura find out inside
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction kaksaku**

**Title: who is better at taking control?**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

Kakashi was sitting home sitting on the couch waiting for sakura to come home. He all ready finish the make out series twice and he was bored.

"God, why the hell did sakura decided to do double shift" kakashi thought to himself

Kakashi got off the couch and went into the bathroom and had a shower.

_10 minutes later_

Kakashi walks out of the bathroom only wearing only track pants, walks into the bedroom and lands on the bed

Then a body jumps on the bed and handcuff kakashi's hands to the bed post

"What the!...who are you" kakashi said surprised as he felt someone licked his ear, trying not to moan at the pleasure

"Dear me kakashi, aren't we a bit slow" said a familiar voice

"What the" kakashi said still in shock

"Hi" said sakura moving her face to look kakashi face which was shocked by what just happened (plus I would get scare to if someone handcuff me to the bed, would you)

"Don't you hi me, you almost gave me a heart attack" kakashi said in shocked

"sorry but I knew that only way to hold you down was to tie your hands up so the only thing can do it to do nothing anything but enjoy" sakura said with a evil smile

"Do you really think that these handcuffs can hold me" kakashi said looking at sakura with a smile

Sakura knew that they won't hold him for long but she needed to take the chance while it last or it's over

"Hello earth to sakura, are you going to just sit there or do something" kakashi said

"Oh don't worry, I know you they will" sakura said

"Oh really" kakashi said as he used his strength to try and snap the handcuffs as he tried he stopped after he felt a sharp pain on his leg

"Ouch why did you hit me" kakashi said

"Do you really think I would let you do want what you want?" sakura asked

"No" kakashi replied _"Note to self break the handcuffs when sakura doesn't have the ruler and when she is distracted" _kakashi thought to himself

Sakura lean closer to kakashi, kakashi could feel sakura's warm hot breath on his ear and she started to lick his ear a moan escaped from his lips. Sakura started to make her way south to the place. Sakura licks the tip of him hearing him moan was indicating that she was doing something.

"sakura" moaned kakashi

Then she took his whole length in her mouth and started to suck him hard.

"oh god" moaned kakashi

After a few seconds later kakashi finally release his seeds in her mouth.

After sakura clean him off she turn her back for just a second to get something then two strong arms circled around her waist and hold her hands behind her back

"What the" said sakura shocked that kakashi broke free

"Well, well, well look what we have here" said kakashi

"How the hell did you break free" asked sakura

"that for me to know and for you to never find out" replied kakashi 

**Find out what happens soon update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part of who can take control better**

sakura was silence still trying to figure out how the hell did kakashi break free, I mean she would of known if he broke free but she was distracted from her thoughts when kakashi licked her ear

A moan escaped her mouth

"You had your fun now is my turn" kakashi whispered in her ear

"What thinks I'm going to" sakura said as she was interrupt as a hand came up and cover her mouth

"Let me make love to you sakura" kakashi said as he moved his hand away from her mouth

"How'll did you know I was going to say that" sakura said as she looked at him, waiting for him to speak

"Please sakura I bet everyone knew what you were going to say" kakashi said as he tied sakura's hands together without her knowing until she tried to move her hands

"What the fuck!" sakura shouted trying to break but had no luck

"Dear me sakura can't move your hands huh" kakashi asked

"Yes and where did you get the rope" sakura asked

"sorry but i'm working double shirt, please you never work double shirt unless it's important so thought that you pretended to go to work but I still sense your chakra outside the apartment" kakashi said

_Damn I knew I forgot something _sakura said to herself

_That was stupid_

_Shut up me _sakura said to her inner self

Kakashi started to unzip her top letting it fall to her waist. Kissing her neck as he unclasped her bra and took one in his mouth and suck it hard while squeezing and pinching the other one. Sakura continued to moan as kakashi switch breast. 

After what felt like hours of switching back and forth between breasts. Sakura was still panting from that.

"Had an enough yet" asked kakashi smiling to see the condition that sakura was in, hands tied behind her back, can't do anything but sit there taking anything that kakashi gave her. Kakashi knew after he untie her she would jump on him like lion to a prey but kakashi thought of a way to make sure that the only thing sakura is going to do after he untie her hands is fall asleep.

"No I can go all night" sakura replied with a charged look in her eyes

"Be careful what you wish for sakura it might back fire" kakashi said

"Bring it on copy ninja" sakura said

"Suit yourself" kakashi said

Just as kakashi finish what he said a clone of kakashi appeared scaring the hell out of sakura

"WHAT THE-" sakura said as the clone started to suck one of her breast

Kakashi watch as the clone continued to suck sakura breast until it was as hard as it can be. Sakura continued to moan as the clone switch breast and the real kakashi played with the breast that the clone sucked to death.

Kakashi didn't played with it for long because his hands had to be somewhere else. Kakashi slowly moved his hands down south to where sakura needed to most. Just as kakashi almost got to her pussy kakashi made the clone disappeared.

"Hey, what the hell" sakura said "Why did you get rid of the clone, he was very useful" sakura asked very disappointed

"Because I am your lover and I am the only one that is going to fuck you silly" kakashi replied with a smile on his face as he seen the react he got with what he just said

"Oh" sakura said, amazed about how kakashi felt about her

But sakura was pulled out of her train of thoughts when kakashi thrust two fingers inside her making sakura scream and moan at the same time. Kakashi continue to thrust deep inside of her going hard, faster and deeper with every thrust. Sakura could not think straight anymore the pressure building inside of her was so close it killed her. Kakashi speeded up by sucking on one of her breast.

The ball of pleasure build up long enough and sakura couldn't hold it anymore

"KAKASHI" sakura screamed before her orgasm finally hit her and she cum all over kakashi's fingers

As kakashi pulled out his fingers he quickly thrust in his cock without warning making sakura scream

"Oh god" sakura moaned

"Like...I...Said Before...You Had... Your Fun...Now it's...My turn" kakashi groaned thrusting harder making sakura moan louder.

Kakashi continued to thrust hard and deeper into her causing sakura to feel that ball of pleasure again.

When both of them could no long hold it in, sakura orgasm again for the second time this night. Sakura's orgasm triggered kakashi's.

After kakashi tied sakura hands sakura turned to and said before falling asleep on top of him

"I will get you for this"

"When you do I'll be waiting" kakashi said to himself

Kakashi wrapped his arms around sakura, picking her up and putting her to bed then kakashi jumped into bed with her and dreaming about what sakura was going to do to him when she wakes up

**Yes, yes, yes finally it's done so sorry it took so long family stuff I had to do and I was sick so I'm sorry. So the only thing I'm going to say is who can take control better?**


End file.
